


A Year of Celebrations (Chinese Translation)

by lzqsk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2018-03-06 16:44:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3141527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lzqsk/pseuds/lzqsk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape和Lupin共同度过的一年（战后）</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Year of Celebrations (Chinese Translation)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Year of Celebrations](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/92015) by Snegurochka. 



 

**年年月月**

 

 

Title: A Year of Celebrations

Author: Snegurochka （<http://snegurochka-lee.livejournal.com/> ）

Translator：水藍色的魚 @ 披着灯籠的人皮

Fandom: HarryPotter

Characters: Lupin/Snape, with references to Tonks, James, and Lily

Genre: Some fluff, some romance, some angst (okay, mostly angst)

Rating: PG to R

Challenge: Celebrations

Words: 12 x 100-word drabbles

Date: April 2006

**Summary:**

Snape/Lupin, Year One (post-war)

**Notes:**

A set of drabbles for the snupin100 challenge: Celebrations. The holidays mentioned come from Canada, the U.S., Britain, France, and Russia.

 

 

原文地址：

<http://community.livejournal.com/snupin100/50622.html>

 

 

授权：

 

Hi Doris!

 

Yes, you may translate others as you wish. Please do send me the files when you're done. I like having them in one place on my site.

 

~Snegurochka

 

 

摘要：

Snape和Lupin共同度过的一年（战后）

 

Notes：

系列Drabble，配合Snupin100的Challenge：庆祝。节假日取材于加拿大，美国，英国，法国以及俄罗斯。

 

某鱼注：

安安静静的一整年，生活化的清水小故事，有甜蜜也有小哀伤

 

 

【知识补充】

 

**1** **，Bank Holiday**

英国有8天的所谓“银行假日”，这是全国性的假日，并不仅限于银行。8天银行假日是一年中最受欢迎的节日，其原因正值孩子们放假，许多人设法乘机度一个较长的周末，去海边或乡村。

 

**2** **，Guy Fawkes Day**

盖伊‧福克斯日 - Guy Fawkes’ Day。这并不是什么圣人纪念日，所纪念的是1605年发生的一次阴谋。在当年，一伙以盖伊‧福克斯为首的人密谋在英国议会底下安置炸药，行刺信奉新教的占姆斯一世，试图恢复罗马天主教徒在英国宗教改革过程中失去的权力。但是，阴谋被揭露，密谋者判处死刑，而后来人们都在11月5日举行活动庆祝此事。活动包括观看烟火等。不过，包括英格兰南部东萨塞克斯郡（East Sussex）的刘易斯（Lewes）镇，人们保持了几百年来的传统，在这个晚上手持火把，上街游行，其中更有焚烧盖伊‧福克斯以及当年的罗马天主教教皇假人的环节。

 

 

 

**=== A Year of Celebrations** **年年月月===**

 

 

 

**新年前夜（New Year's Eve** **）**

 

 

天花板上垂吊下来各种彩带和小玩意儿，照亮了那些依旧恨不得他快点儿去死的傲罗们（Auror）愤愤不已的脸庞。

 

Snape瞥一眼舞厅，重新将怒视集中于手里的香槟，暗暗诅咒Minerva凭什么一定要强迫他出席。当男人抬起眼皮，发现Remus Lupin不知什么时候来到了自己身边。

 

“你看起来不太合群，Severus。”

 

“你听起来真少见多怪。”

 

“现在你自由了，尽管我知道你不会去庆祝。”

 

男人的愁苦在脸上刻得更深，可Lupin只是温柔地微笑。

 

“马上就到午夜了，”褐发巫师柔声道，“过来和我在一起吧。”

 

古旧的挂钟敲响十二点，Snape悄悄决定，那份来自Lupin的双唇覆在自己唇上的温暖，已然足够将这令人难以忍受的夜晚变得物有所值。

**情人节（Valentine's Day** **）**

 

 

已经过去六周了，他们依旧舍不得将双手从对方身上剥离。

 

“我们难道不应该…… _哦上帝啊_ ……今晚……去什么地方来一顿浪漫的烛光晚餐？”Lupin气喘连连，深深低头，无力地撑着双肩。

 

他能感觉到细细密密沿脊椎落下的轻吻中，那两片嘴唇弯曲成一个坏心的笑弧。“你宁可不在这儿？”Snape的臀恰到好处地一顶，让Lupin呻吟出声。

 

于是，他的回答很自然变成了低低的呜咽，叹息着 _yeah_ 还有 _Severus_ 还有 _操别停下_ 。

 

钳住Lupin下身的双手慢慢移动，手指轻轻抚上他的心口，同时Snape绷紧了身子，终于释放，瘫倒在他背上。

 

Lupin微笑。 _我也爱你_ 。

 

 

**国际妇女节（International Women's Day** **）**

 

 

“你为什么要这样？”Lupin疲倦地叹气，“我早就告诉过你，和她之间已经完全结束了。”

 

不过恐怕地狱烈火也没有Snape的狂怒吓人，黑发巫师狠狠攥起几条女式内裤丢到墙上，紧接着拳头一下又一下用力猛砸石壁。“那 _为什么_ 你还留着这些？”他暴跳如雷。

 

“我不记得它们还在抽屉里，”Lupin恳求，被Snape黑眸中深切的伤痛所击倒。“一年前就结束了，Severus。只是……过来。”

 

当天稍晚的时候，Snape虽然躺在他怀里，整个人却冰冷而疏离。Lupin觉得，他们之间两个月的快乐时光似乎就像雨水，顺着沟渠慢慢干涸。

 

 

**愚人节（April Fool's Day** **）**

 

 

“Lupin。”

 

“看看，Severus！”Lupin一把拉开窗帘，迎接初春的暖阳。“天气真好，正是出去散步的好机会。”

 

“Lupin。”

 

“瞧瞧花儿开得那么灿烂，我们可以摘一些。”

 

“Lupin。”

 

“晚上吃什么？我可以去弄点鸡肉，要不然咱们进城去买外卖？”

 

“ _Lupin_ _。_ ”

 

“不行。”

 

“我甚至还一个字都没说。”

 

“我不会让你说一个字的。”

 

“Lupin，这没用。”

 

“啊，愚人节快乐。”狼人小声道。

 

Snape闪身堵在门口，沉下脸。

 

“告诉我你是在开玩笑。”

 

接着，房门在男人身后重重关上，就连空气都染上了一层灼烫的热情。

 

 

**母亲节（Mother's Day** **）**

 

 

天色阴沉得犹如墓碑。时间在他注视每一个字母的时候凝滞到令人窒息。

 

EILEEN PRINCE

 

这些年他几乎已经与这个名字遥遥相隔万水千山，他怀疑自己还能不能重新将之拾起，还能不能从曾经那沉重晦暗的过往中开始新生活。

 

落在背后的手吓了他一跳。

 

“我真希望能认识她。”Lupin静静开口。

 

“她……不会喜欢你的。”

 

但是Lupin脸上那抹哀伤的微笑让他不再强硬，于是两人陷入了漫长的沉默中。他稍稍放松接受背后的那只手，心里真的很高兴能有个人在这种时候让自己依靠。

 

 

**父亲节（Father's Day** **）**

 

 

“我绝不容忍他在这房子里，Remus，没有商量的余地！”

 

“嘘，他会听到你的。我并不认为这——”

 

“好罢，你不认为，对不对？总是在寻寻觅觅想找个最好的人，你应该庆幸你母亲没有活着看到这一塌糊涂。”

 

“Dad！停下，别这样说。他为我们赢得了战争。”

 

“也他妈的造成了我们最惨痛的 _损失_ ，他简直罪行累累。那个漂亮姑娘怎么样了？”

 

“她和我合不来，我已经告诉过你了。”

 

“于是 _男人_ 就可以？ _那个_ 家伙？”

 

“是的，Dad。就是他。”

 

Snape仰头喝干了杯中的酒，冲到门口。他已经受够了。

 

 

**巴士底日（Bastille Day** **）**

 

 

“那是监狱，Snape，绝非什么野餐。我会和你一起去。”

 

“Lupin，我非常确定自己有能力胜任例行的 _闪回咒（_ _Priori Incantatem_ _）_ 。”男人自顾自整理斗篷，不理Lupin恼怒的叹息。

 

“他们说他们已经赦免了你，不过让我们再来看看那些甩不掉的监视——况且今天是7月14日！”

 

Snape转身。

 

“不过是个讽刺，对不？革命本来就应当能够带给世界新的变化，而不是将我们禁锢在历史之中。”

 

Snape伸手拨开挡住爱人眼睛的一缕头发，“世界 _确实_ 变了，”他静静道，“因为你已经想要和我在一起。”

 

 

**银行休假日（Bank Holiday** **）**

 

 

他对这地方的回忆绝称不上什么愉快，看到大门上那个标记依旧会让他十分不爽。

 

“可悲的妖精，”Lupin在男人身后嘟囔，“没有允许的话，他们甚至都不能出来，对不对？”

 

Snape不屑，“在镇子里的这个地方？他们简直能为所欲为。”别开视线，“蛛尾巷（Spinner's End），”黑发巫师喃喃道，“只有两件事值得在那儿：藏匿行踪，或者等死。”

 

Lupin温暖干燥的手悄悄滑入黑发巫师掌中，“跟我一块儿去吧。”他低语。

 

两人面对老房子背转过身的时候，Snape忍不住想要偷偷感谢妖精给自己帮了个小忙。

 

 

**劳动节（Labour Day** **）**

 

 

“Snape！要是你住在这儿，就必须负责你自己那一半的家务，你明白。”Lupin举起巨大的洗衣篮子。

 

“不过我以为，这些事情都应该是我自己的家养小精灵（house-elf）来操持。”Snape语气不带一丝波澜，懒洋洋翻过一页书。

 

 _重重的_ 撞击响彻房间，男人还来不及反应，只见一头强壮的公狼直冲过来一下子将他扑倒，跨骑在上，死死扣住他的双臂。

 

黑发巫师在Lupin沿着颈线舔过锁骨的时候难耐地仰起头，“没准儿我能用别的什么方法顶替？”他气息凌乱。

 

Lupin窃笑。“嗯，没准儿。”

 

 

**万圣节（Halloween** **）**

 

 

他已经不常想起他们了，这是最令人沮丧不安的。Lily明亮的绿眸随时间流逝，一年又一年慢慢淡去，甚至就连看着Harry也留不住James浮现在脑中的笑颜。

 

对他来讲，他们永远是21岁——年轻，幸福，彼此相爱到刻骨铭心。他们从没见过他坠入爱河，而且Lupin寻思，那两个人究竟会怎么想，是不是他们真的能接受现在的自己。 _我很快乐_ ，他真想亲口告诉他们。

 

“你当时根本救不了他们的性命。”Snape静静将一只手搭上Lupin的肩。

 

Lupin叹气，“是啊，”声音抑郁低沉，“我明白。”

 

 

**盖伊.** **福克斯日（Guy Fawkes Day** **）**

 

 

成百上千的小蜡烛将整个房间镀上一层温暖的橙黄。Lupin出现在光晕中，模模糊糊的身形引着Snape靠上床单，笼罩他的身体，男人禁不住欲望的催动，向Lupin弓起下身。

 

床头板的木条在他十指间冰凉，Snape紧紧闭上眼睛，忍耐，再忍耐，Lupin柔软的双唇完全包裹了他的阴茎。湿滑的舌头强硬却不失温存，动作轻柔，一寸一寸品尝他，爱抚他，将他的意识渐渐融化。现在已经有了微弱的小火苗，却没有人打算将之熄灭。

 

 _继续吧_ ，男人沉默地乞求。 _请让我彻底燃烧_ 。

 

 

**圣诞节（Christmas** **）**

 

 

“一年了。”

 

“什么？”圣诞舞会上吵闹的孩子们嘈杂成一片，淹没了同伴的声音。

 

“我说，我们已经共同度过了第一年。”

 

“不见得是整整一年吧，”Snape回答，“我还记得……有点儿摩擦。”

 

Lupin一只手揽过Snape的后背，两人怔怔望着舞池中的男男女女。“只要你现在快乐，那才是最重要的。”

 

见Snape默不做声，Lupin担心地张大眼睛。

 

“Severus……？”

 

但是Snape转向他，露出了毫无防备的柔软表情。夜幕降临，他们两人追逐摸索着彼此的身子，依偎在一起赶走冬日的严寒。Lupin屏住呼吸。

 

“是的，”Snape柔声道，“我现在真的很幸福。”

 

 

-fin-

 


End file.
